


Bed time stories

by andreea956



Series: Family [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Childhood, Children, Family, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Parenthood, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreea956/pseuds/andreea956
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight that greeted him was beautifully breathtaking and made his heart swell with joy and pride in his chest. The sight was so beautiful that be couldn’t stop himself from taking a picture and posting it on twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed time stories

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so everyone knows the drill......what happens in this story is just purely fluff and fiction and nothing else.I'm sorry in advance for the mistakes becasue i'm romanian and also i have no beta.Now that i goy all those out of the way please enjoy my story and also tell what do you think?

It was a late evening and Sauli was singing softly to himself while getting the laundry out of the machine. He had to admit, now that they had a child in their life things in the house got busier but he wouldn’t change a thing. He loved to wash all the little plates, silverware and tiny chlotes.Since they got Anastasia things around the house seemed warmer, homier. Maybe it was the toys or the paintings, maybe even the almost there hand print stains on the walls. Sauli was so happy; he finally got the family that he dreamed of,with the perfect loving husband and now a little girl.

 

Sauli always wanted a girl.Although the girl was still a little shy about some things she started to trust them as parents with every day that passes. It has been a big change for both parents. First was the fact that they had to rethink things before any radical decision, and then was the lifestyle change so they could be a good role models. Another thing that got hit was their sex life. They couldn’t make love whenever and wherever they wanted, didn’t want to scare the little girl.

 

The weather was perfect for air dry. After finishing with the laundry the Finn father went to marinate the meat for dinner. He was making the stake that Adam loved. In the middle of preparing thing it occurred to him that it was too quiet in the house. Sauli whipped his hand on the towel and went in search for the other members of the family. After searching almost all the rooms and no trace of the 7 year old girl ,Sauli was staring to get worried. Sauli knocked at his daughter door and when he got no response he waited 5 minutes and then entered.

 

The sight that greeted him was beautifully breathtaking and made his heart swell with joy and pride in his chest. The sight was so beautiful that be couldn’t stop himself from taking a picture and posting it on twitter. Adam was asleep on his back while Anastasia was sleeping with her head on his chest and a teddy bear between her hand and Adam’s chest. Adam had one hand on his lap with a book and the other was wrapped around the little girl’s back. The fact that they were in Anna’s tiny pink princess bed made it all more precious. All those 6 ft and muscles trying to fit in a little girl’s bed. Those two had a bond the moment that they met. Anastasia was daddy’s girl already. Even if he wanted, Sauli could not be jealous of their bond. The proud father and husband left the room and went to prepare dinner. On his way he checked his twitter which had fans ecstatic. All the comments were the usual awws ,cutes and congratulations, the fans were ecstatic and Sauli hoped that Adam will be at least a quarter as excited as then when he will see what was on the internet. God ,he didn’t know how on earth he got so damn lucky,he had the perfect family.


End file.
